


Miraculous Justice

by Butterflies_and_Ladybugs



Series: Miraculous Justice [1]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Help, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Other, Pure Chaos, What is Cannon?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs
Summary: Marinette after deffeting Hawkmoth desides to join Young Justice. Will everything fall apart? Will they get along? Will there be a good plotline? Who knows we will just have to figure it out as we go. I have no idea where this is going to go but that is part of the fun.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Miraculous Justice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020493
Comments: 55
Kudos: 74





	1. Meet the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Project: Null](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22814302) by [rhub4rb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhub4rb/pseuds/rhub4rb). 



Marinette was nervous to say the least. Today she was meeting her new team and she had battled literal nightmares that were less scary than this. So what if her friends abandoned her and her teammate betrayed her. And she caused -

‘NO! Bad Marinette don’t go down that road’ 

“ Hello Guardian” said Diana or  FREAKING Wonder Woman.

“ Hello Princess Diana and don’t forget the name is Abyss while I wear Plagg’s Ring.”

“ Of course my apologies. Are you ready?”

“As I will ever be.”

Marinette's last thought before she entered the Zeta Tube was ‘I hope my new teammates realize how lucky they are to have mentors, much less ones that take on responsibility for them”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The team was aggravated to say the least. All week their mentors who were supposed to share everything  important with them decided to start keeping secrets from them. They were told to come to the cave which wouldn’t have been too unusual if they were hanging out, training, or briefing/ prepping for a mission, but they were told to wear their suits and that they weren’t going on a mission. So something weird was happening.

“Does anyone know why we are here?” asked Superboy impatient.

“No when asked about it all I was told was something about destruction and honor” replied Aqualad.

* _ 03 - Wonder Woman, 02 - Batman, B09- Abyss* _

Out of the zeta tubes stepped three people Wonder Woman on the right, Batman on the left and in between them was a comically small girl. Abyss? She was wearing black pants with a light neon blue stitching, a black skirt with the same colored blue thin stripes and stitching, a black shirt with the same stitching, a leather jacket with silver accents, she wore a black ring with silver pawprints on her finger, a coin shaped necklaces, and black studs in her ears. She also was strange, first of all she had CAT EARS! They were real because they moved, and she had a long braid that was moving like a tail. Her hair was so long it reached her knees and it had a sparkle to it that made it look like a void. She had two katanas on her back, a variety of knives, and a button but those were the weapons that were visible.

Megan trying to be friendly attempted to connect the mind link to her, but Abyss completely rejected it enough to accidentally hurt Megan. Not a lot but enough. 

“Ow! What was that?”

“You didn’t ask permission” Replied Abyss softly.

“This is Abyss and she will be your new teammate” said Batman putting a hand on her shoulder.

That caused a lot of yelling but when Aqualad noticed how uncomfortable she was he decided to step in.

“Hi, I’m Aqualad also known as Kaldur'ahm. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Eventually the rest of the team introduced themselves though Superboy was the most aggressive to her. 

_ *13 - Black Canary* _

And with a flash of light the team's trainer and counselor was in front of them. 

“Sorry I am late, I was caught up in something.” When she saw Abyss she smiled and realized something.

“Now that you are introduced I think it would be beneficial for everyone to see her skills especially since we haven’t fully seen what you can do y-”

“YOU HAVEN’T SEEN ALL SHE CAN DO. SHE HURT MEGAN.” Yelled Superboy. “ You know what I will do to fight her.

“ Abyss are you ok with that?” To the team it was odd to see the Leaguers act so careful around someone. As soon as she nodded they moved everyone to the sparing area.

“Oh Abyss, no powers please.” Out of all the strange things this was one of the oddest out of all of them. When they spared it was to work on improving all their skills which meant they often spared each other using powers. 

Once they were ready they took their positions if you could call it that. While Superboy got into a traditional position for fighting, Abyss looked almost dainty putting one foot in front of her just slightly turned to the side. It clearly frustrated Superboy more and he decided she was ready when she just slightly tilted her head to the side. 

He ran forward clearly blinded by anger. She quickly evaded him sidestepping enough so he charged past her; she eventually got into the position every time he moved she would move with him eveding him just enough to frustrate him. 

“ Stop playing,” said Batman roughly. The only sign that she heard him was a slight snicker.

She flipped over his head putting them exactly where they started. However, this time Abyss charged. She dived under his legs and flipped him using the force from her jumping up. He hoped back up but she jumped on his back and he tried to jump high to startle her. Instead she moved causing him to fly into a wall jumping and landing daintily next to where he fell. She pulled out her katana and that is when the screen displayed Superboy lost at the same time Black Canary said “Enough. I have enough to start with plus what I already know.”

“ I have to get going.” sayed Abyss “Good bye.”

“Good Riddance” said Superboy under his breath causing Abyss to flinch just small enough that no one noticed. 

* _ 03 - Wonder Woman, 02 - Batman, 13 - Black Canary, B09 - Abyss* _

On the ground was a note and next to it a fresh teardrop.


	2. An Apology/Getting to know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DNS_Akina and charme_de_malchan for your suggestions. I hope you all enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though it would take me longer to finnish this so congraulations you get a weekend post! This was suppost to go out on Monday but I couldn't wait to share it.

The note was an apology and it said:

_Dear Young Justice,_

_I am sorry. First of all I know a few things are going to happen from what basic information I was given on you all. I know that Megan will probably set up a mind link and I will refuse. You will probably think of me as rude or something else may happen (sorry if you get hurt) but give me a chance to explain. I am from Paris and I’m not sure if you ever heard or were told but we_ _have_ _had a supervillain. His name was Hawkmoth and he turned people into monsters. All it took was a negative emotion, (I was told it would work on any emotion but negative emotions were easier to manipulate) any negative emotion would do, and he would control these people he manipulated into monsters that would do anything to get the hero_ _’s_ _powers. We had the hero_ _'s_ _Ladybug_ _and_ _she protected us and was able to fix the damage. I understand that you wouldn’t do that but it will take me time to adjust. Please be patient. You all probably have questions I will be back for our first bonding day and you can ask me then. Please don't look them up, you won’t find anything useful. It was completely erased except for a few things that could be played off as fantasy or connecting to each other._

_Thank you,_

_Abyss 🐾_

When the team finished reading they looked back and saw how horrible they were, especially Conner, they owed Abyss a massive apology.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

The team got to the cave early to meet up so they would all be there to fully apologise. They felt horrible for how they treated her.

_*B09 - Abyss*_

When Wally saw Abyss he had to do a double take because she looked so different. Her long hair was now in a high ponytail with ribbons and was half the length. It lost it shimmer but still looked blue in the light. She had the same jewelry except the ring was inverted and now looked silver with black paw prints. She was wearing the picture with different jewelry and had a box in her hands:

[Here is the outfit.](https://images.app.goo.gl/3LjBw3x1k2sVC3Nx8)

And she had a matching floral mask covering the bottom half of her face. She looked like someone completely different.

“Abyss we- I am so sorry for how I treated you it was wrong and we should have asked why before we started getting mad at you.” Said Conner with the rest of the team agreeing.

“I forgive you and I understand why, I just came and was declared a part of your team without any warning or without consulting you all.” She replied “I can’t say I can fully trust you especially after how you acted but I can say that we can work on getting to know each other.” 

“How are you such an amazing person?” Said Wally causing Abyss to flush the same color as a ladybug (I am soooooo funny). 

“Th-thanks” said Abyss. You would think after all she has been through that she wouldn’t get embarrassed so easily.

“So Abyss why do you keep your identity a secret? I know that the Big, Bad Bat makes Rob do it but, why do you?”

“I have always kept it a secret at this point it is instinct and it is also to protect the kwami because I wouldn’t want the wrong -”

“The kwami?” said Artemis.

“ Oh I haven’t told you about them yet. You know how I told you about Ladybug an- and Hawkmoth. Well anyways, she got her power from a Miraculous which is small jewelry infused with kwami. A kwami is basically a small godlike being who are the embodiment of concepts. The ladybug represents luck, creation, and order while the butterfly represented transformation. I am the guardian of all of these jewels because there are way more than just the ladybug and the butterfly. For example, I am wielding the Miraculous of the cat which represents destruction, misfortune, and chaos.”

“That is a lot to take in. Can more than one person wield a Miraculous?” said Megan.

“ Yes however, there are people who are a better fit than others based on how in tune with a kwami they are.”

Suddenly Tikki came out of Abyss’s bag “Yep and Ma-” bubbles came out of the little kwami’s mouth. 

“Remember no names Teeks” said Abyss with a giggle.

“Sorry. Yep and _Abyss_ is perfectly in balance so she can weiled any of us. She is better than any wielder I have ever seen!”

“Bug, Mouse, BUG-MOUSE!” said Wally, finally registering what he was seeing.

“That is the same reaction Abyss had when I first met her.” said Tikki with a giggle.

“So you were Ladybug?” said Robin.

“Yes.” replied Abyss with a nod. “We have been standing here for a while, is there a kitchen or …” 

“Oh ya right this way” said Wally before speeding off.

“For the rest of us who don’t have superspeed we go down this hallway and to the right.” said Kalder in a slightly exasperated tone.

Once they got into the kitchen Abyss opened up the box she was holding and it smelled like the team was in heaven. In a flash Wally grabbed a chocolate macaron and was back where he was standing before.

“This is amazing Beautiful.” He said.

“Thanks I made them myself there are chocolate, strawberry (Tikki’s favorite), Mint, and Cherry (Abyss’s favorite). I hope none of you are allergic to the ingredients which is why I made so many but, maybe one of you is gluten free or vegan and then you will have me and kick me off the team and I will live alone with 10 hamsters which will probably hate me too and I will die sad and alone.”

After hearing her ~~cute~~ ~~adorable~~ rambling Robin couldn’t help but start laughing. “It's not a problem none of us have allergies or are vegan even if we were we wouldn’t hate you.”

“Thanks,” she replied. “So, do any of you play video games?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me any ideas you have. I do take them into consideration when writing and there is no bad story ideas. Don't forget to have a great day : )!


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would suggest watching the episode for context if you haven’t seen it is in season one and it is titled Secrets. Sorry this is so short I didn’t know what else to add to this chapter but I will be having a longer chapter next time to make up for it. I just didn’t know how to integrate Abyss into the story without changing too much story wise especially since the next episode is going to have a lot of changes.

The team was meeting up for Halloween and apparently someone else was going to be there as well; she had just not had any chance to meet her yet. Oh my kwami she was running so late. So much for working on her punctuality but, she had to make sure she had her mask so people wouldn’t recognise her. If anyone asked she could just say she was inspired by a hero from her hometown. 

When Marinette walked in she was met by almost everyone and a girl named Zatanna who was really nice. Apparently she knew magic and they exchanged numbers (Marinette’s was a burner phone of course) so they could talk about it together. 

“Where are Robin and Kaldur?” she asked.

“They were both busy.” replied Megan.

“What is your outfit” asked Artemis to Abyss.

“Oh. mine is inspired by multimouse one of the Miraculous holders back home” said Abyss. She spun showing off this dress but with greys and white accents. 

She also had space buns and matching makeup and her usual jewelry.

“So how long have Megan and Conner been together?” asked Zatanna, looking as Conner was wrapped by Megan.

“I didn’t even realize” replied Abyss and Artemis at the same time though Artemis sounded disappointed.

“Do you guys want to skip the party and patrol New York instead,” suggested Zatanna, seeing how upset Artemis was. 

“That sounds like a great idea. I come with you all. Plagg Claws Out!” Said Abyss and with a flash of light she was in her suit. Zatanna used her magic to suit her and Artemis up and to summon their bikes. Next thing the girls know they are flying out of the zeta tube.

“This is more like it” said Artemis

“You know you don’t have to hide how you feel about Conner and Megan’s relationship. It can be better to feel and sometimes that means you have to let your emotions take control” said Zatanna.

“And sometimes you don’t have a choice” replied Abyss quietly

“Wha-” said Zatanna before she was interrupted by a ringing.

“Sorry I have to take this. I will meet up with you at [Insert building name here]. If you are not there within twenty minutes I will find you. Got it?” she said before turning and speeding away before they can respond.

[Insert the scene with Harm and the girls getting captured. (I was kinda lazy sorry)]

“Where are those girls? They were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago” said Abyss. “Now I have to find them.” 

“Good thing you put trackers on them Abyss.” said Tikki.

“I have had too many bad experiences not to. Let's get going for some reason they are stopped in a building.”

Once Abyss reached Harm’s apartment she met a ghost. “Secret!” said the ghost. “Can you help me find my friends?” said Abyss. “Secret.” said the girl softly while nodding her head. “Let’s go then”.

So Abyss ventured into the building following the girl. “Secret” said the girl, putting a finger over her lips for quiet. Abyss nodded in response. The girl pointed to one doorway and they entered the room when they entered the room Abyss helped unite Zatanna. Zatanna quickly did an illusion spell so they could free Artemis.

“What are we dealing with” asked Abyss

“Some guy who calls himself Harm and has a sword resistant to magic. This is his home and he really likes to fight. And there is a girl who only says- “

“Secret” said the girl

“Yep, now let’s get Artemis untied.” said Zatanna.

Once they were done unting Artemis they followed the girl to the backyard where they found her grave. 

[Basically the same scene however, Abyss is looking at the grave silently. This is the scene until Artemis has tied up Harm.]

“Sometimes you have to tell you secrets as we just saw they don’t always stay buried” said Zatanna.

“I don’t have secrets” replied Artemis.

“Yes you do. No one lives without them.” said Abyss.

“Hey come look at this” said Artemis. The girls walk over and see the “Abel's House of Secrets” with only the secret lit up. “It must have been the last thing she saw before she died.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for this being short but the next chapter is going to be long and will hopefully be out Wednesday. Please don't forget to leave me any ideas or comments. I really apreciate them even if I don't use them in the story. Don't forget to have a great day. (Spoiler: Next chapter you will be seeing Multimouse and I would really apreciate names for her different unifications)


	4. Misplaced and Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I recommend watching the episode (Misplaced) especially since I will probably not do it justice (pun intended). I hope you enjoy.

The Team was unloading supplies off the bioship like normal when Abyss grabbed her head and fell to the ground. But before anyone could ask what was going on, the adults disappeared in a flash of light. This startled Zatanna causing her to drop the crates she was holding.

“Dad!” she cried seeing him disappear. Abyss got off of the floor. “We need to get everything under control. Wally go search other cities to see if this is happening everywhere or just here. Robin startup communications I want to know who is doing what at all times.” 

Once Wally came back and reported on the impact, Abyss said. “Ok I want you, Conner, and Megan collecting children and setting up a relief area in the gym. Artemis I want you to organise older teens to help you. Actually, Wally, I want you to go with Kaldur and Robin to make some kind of video to tell people to band together and help each other. Then go to find people.” after a few seconds when no one did anything she said “What are you waiting for GO!” which got the team moving pretty quickly.

“You never told me what you wanted me to do.” said Zatanna once everyone else left.

“Yep. I need you to help us locate the magic. I asked Robin to pull up the surveillance feed for you so you can learn the spell.”

“But that is only half the work-”

“I know the other half is you believing in your own capabilities and knowing that if you mess up we are here to catch you and to help you.”

“Thank you for everything.”

“It's what I do. Let’s not wait too long the more destruction the harder it will be to fix.”

“To fix?”

“You’ll see.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I’ve never seen Abyss so confident”  except for the time they played video games but no one is allowed to talk about that  said Robin. 

“Yah and she seemed like someone else. It was weird but I think we would have taken longer to regroup otherwise” said Kaldur. 

“Rob. Kaldur. The camera stuff is set up we will go live in a few.” said Wally as he walked into the room. 

“Let’s go get ready,” said Robin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ After they film the video and the team regrouped. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“That’s great now Zatanna finished the tracking spell so we can atta-” while Abyss was talking a flash of lightning and a kid appeared in the middle of the cave.

“Who are you” said Artemis

“Read my mind” replied the kid. Once Megan did she said “You’re Captain Marvel”

“And I’m Speedy Gonzalez just because this kid thinks he is Captin-” said Wally

“Really Wally do I have to get you nachos and pineapple juice just to get on your good side?” replied the kid. “I don’t believe we have had the chance to meet I’m Abyss and we don’t have time for pleasantries. Is there another world because you are an adult when transformed if I am not mistaken?”

“Yes, the adults sent me here we need to do a simultaneous attack”

“That sounds like a plan,” said Abyss with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~

“Is everyone in position?” Said Abyss Aka. Souris d'ombre (Shadow mouse/ her mouse + chat form.) over the mindlink. “Yes” replied everyone. “And plan B?” 

“It is hidden just in case.” replied Zatanna.

“On my mark I want everyone to go in. I want everyone to use full force. Remember if you have a chance go for the cat without it Klarion can’t stay within this realm.”

“Go.” With Abyss giving the team instructions that moved to attack however Klarion created a force field. No matter how hard they hit it wouldn’t budge. However, the cat was outside the force field; when Klarion saw superboy about to hit Teekl he caused the cat to grow into an enormous creacher. 

“You stupid kids I am a Lord of Chaos and you think you can defeat me!” “Well we will see how strong you are without your safety bubble” said Abyss  **_“cataclysm”_ ** however she said the word so softly that knowone heard exactly what she said. She took the destructive magic surrounding her hand and pressed it into the force field, causing it to disintegrate. This surprised everyone and gave Abyss just the chance she needed  **_“multitude”_ ** she said causing herself to split into many parts. Only one of them looked like Souris d'ombre. “Mullo, Pollen, Unify” and with a flash of light one of her copies was wearing a completely different outfit:

[Multimouse deserved a better look it’s the... - Z.O.E. (tumblr.com)](https://zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com/post/189112148764)

(Here is the picture that I am referencing)

Before it had the light grey replaced with black she also had a baton. However that was when she was merged with Plagg; but now the outfit changed and the black areas became fuzzy and the light grey turned to a dandelion yellow . She had identical delicate bee combs in each of the space buns and the ribbons were now striped black and pink. And her hair gained two stripes of shimmery golden color. She gained a spinning top which was black with gold and grey accents.

**_“Venom”_ ** cried Petit Dard (Little Stinger). She hit Klarion with her spinning top and he was suddenly paralysed. The last of her Multimice went to grab the gem but before she could Teekl attacked and surprised her. Before the mouse could do anything she was pinned. While everyone was distracted fighting the cat Klarion unfroze. Zatanna saw this and saw how he was poised to attack, summoned the helmet and put it on.

[Same fight scene as before however Klarion doesn’t use his force field and instead uses smaller shields to protect himself. (Sorry I didn’t want to rewatch the scene and pause it every two seconds to say what they are doing)]

“Nabu please release my daughter” cried Zatara. Meanwhile Abyss whispered “Pollen divide” she then unified her three multimice and said “Plagg divide” leaving her in her normal mouse suit (the picture).

“No” replied Fate.

“But Kent Nelson will make-” interjected Wally

“Kent Nelson’s spirit was sent on” replied Fate. “The world needs Doctor Fate to keep balance especially with Klarion continuously passing through.”

“You’re forgetting one thing  _ Nabu _ ” said Abyss, almost hissing out his name, “The world has been doing just fine without you and will continue to do fine without you.” The kwami sitting on her shoulder was fluffed up and aggressive, just like a cat. 

“You have no right to take that girl's life away from her just because you want to be needed”. “That is a great point Plagg. So, the helmet is off otherwise we make you take it off her and I can promise you it will be painless for us and Zatanna.” said Abyss who wants to form a nice stuttering girl into a truly terrifying image. 

“Fine” said Fate  sounding like a two year old taking off the helmet. 

“There is only one way to fix this mess,” said Abyss. 

“Before you do it pigtails you have to remember it will be … difficult on your body.”

“Will it kill me?” when the kwami shook his head no she said “Fine. Tiki, Mullo, Unify” in a flash of light the light grey turned red and she had a yo-yo around her waist. She developed more armour and her hair gained a red ombre.  **_“Lucky Charm”_ ** she got a set of red and black polka dotted scales that were off balance which she threw up in the air and said  **_“Miraculous Ladybug”_ ** The scales burst into thousands of ladybugs which cleaned up any damage and brought back millions who died from disappearing when in dangerous situations, accidents, etc. and healed everyone's injuries. By the time the ladybugs returned the world was in an uproar  (get it?) and as soon as they disappeared Abyss collapsed. Luckily (I am on a roll) Robin was standing next to her and caught her.

“What just happened?” asked Superman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to give me any comments or conserns. Did you like the way Marinette was involved? Did you like my puns? Any idea is a good idea when it comes to writing no matter how crazy. Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to have a great day : )!


	5. Chapter 5 - History

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy!

As soon as the team made it back to the base a pink, grey and red light shown over Abyss leaving her in plain jeans, a plain black top, a black medical mask, and her jewelry including the previously split bee shaped comb which turned into a hair comb with flowers and a small bee sitting on one of them, her black and silver paw print ring, small black stud earrings, and a necklace with a circular pendent on the end engraved with a language that no one could read (not that they tried). She had a small crossbody black bag with a red and green yin yang symbol on it.

Robin set her down on one of the beds in the Med Bay gently. Once she was settled Tikki flew/phased out of her bag. 

“She will be fine however, I am sure you all have questions. I will answer what I can but for now M-Abyss had to rest.” said Tikki catching herself before she got the ‘bubble treatment’ as Plagg called it.

Once they got to the Mission/ Briefing room Tikki said “What “Abyss did was merge some of the miraculous together. This isn’t a normal thing and would drive most people or things insane but, Abyss isn’t normal she is … powerful. I can’t- won’t say more without her permission but if you have more specific questions I will answer what I feel comfortable with.”

“Why did she pass out?” asked Wally quickly before anyone else could interrupt.

“She used her power to reverse all damage and combined the miraculous. Both of these alone can physically and mentaly harm a person but she did both. Knowing her she will be waking up within the next hour.’

“Does she have a job or need an excuse to heal-”started Batman before Artemis interrupted “WAIT,YOU DON’T KNOW HER IDENTITY BUT, YOU KNOW EVERYONE ELSE’S!”

“Of course they don’t, it was part of how they convinced her to join. No one, not even them, would know her identity. My bug lost and suffered through so much for her secrets she isn’t about to give it up now.” replied Tikki who looked as close to tears as she could get. 

“Please don’t be mad at me for keeping secrets.” said Abyss so quietly they barely heard her. “I am not ready to share it yet. I hope you all understand” she said as she looked down with silent tears dripping from her eyes.

“Of course we do.” said Robin, a silent threat in his voice to anyone who disagrees. “Why don’t you sit down. You need some rest after saving the world” he continued with mirth dancing in his teasing tone.

“I should get back but I will be back shortly don’t you worry. See you all later” and with a _*B09 - Abyss*_

She was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~

When Abyss asked for the tram to meet up at the cave they were surprised. Considering how she left after the separation and the state she was in she didn’t seem so happy. However, when she entered the cave she seemed to have new life in her even if she seemed hesitant.

“It is good to see you all. But I realized that we can’t fully work together if you don’t know some things about me. I won’t tell you things about my identity but, I will definitely share more about myself. I have always been used to doing things by myself and taking the responsibility for everyone. I haven’t really had people I can truly lean on, with a few exceptions, for years and, I hope you can understand that is why I haven’t really been so open with my life.” siad Abyss.

“We-I really appreciate you being so open with this but what do you mean by not having people you can depend on?” said Kaldur.

“I won’t go into details but there was a girl who spread lies about people and she turned my friends and parents against me with them. It didn’t help that I had to disappear all the time to be Ladybug which in the wrong context put me in a bad light. Especially when I patrolled and my parents saw my room empty late at night.” she replied.

“I am so sorry you had to go through this.” said Megan.” If I seemed like I was being pushy I am so sorry”

“You weren’t but I wanted us to know each other even if I can’t and won’t tell you everything.” replied Abyss. “So I heard you like to bake.”

“Yes, I … try at least” said Megan

“As I have told you before I have picked it up and I was wondering if you want to make something with me?”

“I’d love to”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonus~~~~~~~

[Deleted Scene (Sleep is for the weak)]

“Why don’t you sit down. You need some rest after saving the world” he continued with mirth dancing in his teasing tone.

“Sleep is for the weak.” replied Abyss as she suddenly had a cup of coffee “and I am anything but” she said throwing a wink over her shoulder.

~Once Marinette was safely in her apartment~

“Plagg did I just do that?” she said, turning red, with mortification clear in her voice. All she got as a response was a cackle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> charme_de_malchan I am so glad you liked my puns. I hope you all enjoyed have a wonderful day : )!


	6. Chapter 6 - Coldhearted, Image, Agendas, and Insecurity:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very fast paced Chapter with little snapshots or summaries of Marinette's involvement because they are very character centric episodes and she will only have involvement in the B plot. I also had no idea how to involve her without changing the whole universe, and I am not about to rewrite the entire series with new characters.It will stay like this until you reach Performance in which we get a LOT of Dick/Marinette (Dickinette?) and feels a lot of feels.
> 
> I want to say congrats to the Maribat community for ranking 36th place on most popular ships and I want to address the hate going around. If you are spreading it please understand that everyone is entitled to their own opinion and no one should be told that their work is bad or trashy. EVERYONE has room for improvement and no one deserves to be ridiculed for it. If you don’t like a work, don't read it and please try to respect others. Tags exist so you can block out what you don’t like and can keep what you like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would recommend watching the episodes especially since these are my own interpretations and extremely tiny snapshots. I was wondering if you all have any questions about the series. If so I may create a second work dedicated to answering your questions. But for now feel free to ask in the comments. I don’t mind answering.

Coldhearted:

Today was Wally’s Birthday so Marinette decided to make him a gift. Now she might have also gone overboard by decorating the cave, but can you blame her. It was one of her favorite things to do, and it was for some of her friends. However, when they came into the cave they seemed surprised.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t sure if you all did this in america but my uncle said you did and-”

“Abyss it’s ok we were just surprised because it looks amazing. Wally is going to love it. Thank you.”

“Oh- it wasn’t a big deal. I love to decorate.”

_ B03- Kid Flash _

“Wow this looks amazing guys” said Wally 

“That was all Abyss” replied Artemis.

“Thanks beautiful,” said Wally, causing Abyss to turn red. “We-all I-I Um got y-you a gift.” Wally opened it to show a hand knitted sweater that was yellow with red accents, in the same colors as his suit, and tiny lightning bolts on the sleeves.

“Thank you”

“It was no problem, but I’m glad you like it”

_ 02- Batman _

“Why are you here?” said Kaldur

“You have a mission”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip  ~~ aka the rest of the episode ~~ ~~~~~~~~

Image:

[This is a summary section. Sorry : b]

Marinette would probably spend most of her time with the animals or Garfield because she is used to being around kids and would probably get along great with his active personality. She would be an extremely background character here and would probably agree with Megan when she talks about the show inspiring her. Mostly because Marinette moved from France and would probably have a hard time adjusting to living in America. She would probably say something along the lines of: 

“While it isn’t as far to travel we have both seen our way of life face a major change and we-I am here for you if you ever want to learn about some of our weird ways of life.” says Abyss

“T-thank you” replied a stunned Megan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip ~~~~~~~

Agendas:

She doesn’t show up at all like a majority of the team and they don’t consider her trustworthy when talking about the team becoming full time members because they barely know anything about her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip  ~~ aka the rest of the episode ~~ ~~~~~~~~

Insecurity:

[this takes place once the group sent out of the mission returns and Wally basically says you betrayed my trust]

“I believe you made a mistake. I also know that we all have our own secrets and histories. Yours are haunting you however, they can not be outrun. It comes down to how we face our pasts. I gave up on saving mine because it was too toxic and would have killed me if I stayed. What will you do against yours?” said Abyss before walking away

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Preview of Performance ~~~~~~~~~~

[After the mission briefing]

“So you want me to go and perform in a circus that will definitely be stopping in Paris, the place I left for many reasons, so you can go on a “mission” of yours.” said Abyss pinching the bridge of her nose

“I don’t know what you mean.” replied Robin

“You and I both know that if Batman isn’t available one of the other League members would have come. Plus you didn’t invite Wally who is the only person who knows your identity. This isn’t random, this is personal, but I won’t pry. I have only one condition.”

“And what would that be?”

“You let me show you around and I will only perform if absolutely necessary. I don’t want to risk anyone recognising me even with a mask.”

“Fine. We leave at …”

{Did you all want an identity reveal? Salt? Please let me know your ideas because I have way too many and I need you all to narrow it down.}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bonus ~~~~~~~~~~

[When they are talking about the zeta beams not working]

“You know I can-” started Abyss before a white hand in a blue portal opened up to show Bunnix.

“You can’t teleport him”

“I know you probably can’t answer, but why?”

“He has to meet someone and you know important lessons for growth or whatever …”

“Fine. Please send me back to right when you take me” once she landed out of the portal. “Thanks Bunny. DOn’t foRgEt yOuR BowL!” said Abyss throwing the bowl to Bunnix.

“What just happened?” said Conner 

“Don’t worry about it.” replied Abyss. “I was working on not letting the world end. Soooooo, the usual.”

“Ok?” said Conner.

“Well don't we have to destroy some overly large ice machines. And Wally has to go save someone's life or something.” said Abyss which got everyone moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since you liked my bonus I made you another one! I want to say thank you for all the support which you guys have shown me. This is so fun to write and I am glad I can share it all with you. That was way too much sappyness, but I had to let you all know. I am so sorry for how short these “episodes” were but I didn’t want to give you all low quality writing. However, if you want small snapshots or tiny lines I would be happy to provide those especially if you name a particular moment.


	7. Chapter 7- Performance:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I switched out where the show was for plot reasons and I didn't really show the rest of the episode, but this was fun to write and I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has a lot of fluff with a hint of salt, but I didn't want to ruin the sweet moment. This is also my favorite episode or at least in my top 5.

[Flashback]

_ “So you want me to go and perform in a circus that will definitely be stopping in Paris, the place I left for many reasons, so you can go on a “mission” of yours.” said Abyss pinching the bridge of her nose _

_“I don’t know what you mean.” replied Robin._

_ “You and I both know that if Batman isn’t available one of the other League members would have come. Plus you didn’t invite Wally who is the only person who knows your identity. This isn’t random, this is personal, but I won’t pry. I have only one condition.” _

_ “And what would that be?” _

_ “You let me show you around and I will only perform if absolutely necessary. I don’t want to risk anyone recognising me even with a mask.” _

_ “Fine. We leave at …” _

[End of Flashback]

So now Abyss was back in her hometown and was ready to perform. She had to take Megan’s place when she realized that she relied on her powers too much. It also helped that Abyss has no sense of self preservation after everything she has done.

“Is everyone ready.” said Abyss who quickly got a chorus of affirmative answers. “Good because it appears to be showtime.”

[They do the same routine but she catches Robin in the part where Megan was supposed to use her powers and Abyss goes by Dixie Danger- the sub in and choreographer for the other dangers as well as the designer of the costumes but no one knew that. I also skipped over the warehouse scene because I can’t write a fight scene]

When Robin finished his call with Wally he bumped into Abyss who seemed to be trying to find him.

“Hi. You seemed kind of upset and I wanted to see if you wanted to change and walk around before we go. You did make a promise.” teased Abyss trying to cheer him up.

“Sure I will meet you back here in 10?”

“Sounds good”

When they met up Abyss was wearing a yellow, oversized sweater with light blue overalls. They had golden buttons and a brown belt as well as, a little be sown on the front. She had a ring that was now a gold band with black paw prints, the gold bee combs, and small golden ladybug earrings. She had on combat boots with a yellow flower design and yellow/gold laces and a light blue mask with little embroidered bees and flowers on it. While he was wearing a sweater with a thick winter coat and jeans. He was wearing brown boots and sunglasses.

“Ready?” she said.

“Yep. Oh great master of Paris show me all the amazing sights you made me promise to see.” he replied in a dramatic tone causing them both to fall into a fit of laughter. 

“This is the Trocadero one of the places I used to get inspiration” “This is the Seine, once a ship played so loud that you could hear the sounds from the eiffel tower.”

“There is no way that that is possible!” said Robin back.

“No I heard it for-”

“Marinette!” someone yelled out coming towards them.

“Pardon. I don’t know a Marinette.” said Abyss in french.

“You sound and look just like her. My mistake, sorry, but none knows where she went after  école secondaire, at least no one who will tell us, and we have a few things to tell her.” said the pink haired girl.

“Sorry we couldn’t help.” said Dick in french as well.

“It’s no big deal, thank you though. I hope you enjoy Paris if you ever need anything just head to the embassy Lila’s mom will hook you up.”

“Ok? Bye?” said Dick back to her. “That was something.”

“Robin I have something I want to tell you and I think now is a good time as any other.” said Abyss softly.

“Sure. What is it?”

“First I need you to drink this. It is a potion infused tea that loosely translates to vault of secrets but my favorite interpretation is personal secrets of life. I need you to drink it so I can tell you my identity, but you can’t tell anyone if you drink it unless I give you permission. I wasn’t going to do it at first but the kwami wanted me to take precautions and I don’t want to seem like I don’t trust you because I do. A lot. I meen just as much as Wally I guess. But only because we have been around each other the most and-”

“Ok I will drink it.” said Robin cutting off her rambling which was adorable. No. Cute. NO. Oh No. but it might kill someone if he let her voice keep rising in pitch. Plus she was turning this adorable shade of red- NO bad Dick.

“Yo-you will” she said looking up at him. Damm her tiny cuteness.

“Of course. The bat is the one with the “Rules” and you’re my friend.” Hopefully not for long his treacherous mind thought.

“Here” she said, handing him the cup. He quickly drank it and to be honest it tasted amazing just like Alfred’s chocolate chip cookies fresh out of the oven with milk but even better.

“Mmmmmmmmm” said Dick.

“My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love to design, draw, and bake. I was born to Sabine and Tom on xx/xx/xxxx here in Paris. When I attended school I was bullied but I have moved past that. I design under the alis MDC and discovered I was worth more than everyone else told me. At age 13 I became legally emancipated and now live in Star city in an apartment owned by my honorary uncle. I also have a crush on you and Wally but I don’t know how to tell either of you and if you don’t feel the same way I understand or if you don’t want to be in a Poly relationship with him I-”

“Slow down Marinette,” said Robin. “One thing at a time. I also have a crush on you and Wally but we have to talk to Wally about the last part it is up to him.” He blushed at the thought of her liking him back. “Secondly, why tell me about all of this, and could I have you bullies full names please? I just want to chat with them.”

“I- um - No on the names but I didn’t want to ask you out without you knowing me. Or starting to at least.” said Marinette who had taken her mask off.

“I want you to get to know me as well. Hi, My name is Richered or Dick Grayson and I would love to ask you and Wally out on an official date.” said Dick taking off his sunglasses.

“Your eyes are so freaking beautiful! You can’t starve me of them!” said Marinette. “Anyway I have a few more places to take you” she said as she led him out into the snowy night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bonus ~~~~~~~~~~

Took You Long Enough!

“Wally, will you go out on a date with us?”

“Finally, I mean it only took you a little while Mari. But damm Dick, I have been dropping hints since I first met you. For a detective you are way too oblivious!” replied Wally, causing Marinette to giggle.

“I just finished some cookies in the kitchen do you all want some?” she said.

“Of course Mari-gold” “Duh, Nettie”

So they walked together to go eat some cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? I tried my hand at fluffyness for the first time so... yah. If you have any ideas, suggestions, prompts, etc. feel free to leave a comment. I love to look at them espesially for ideas and insperation. Don't forget to have a wonderful day!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any suggestians for this story or preffered ships let me know. Don't forget to have a good day : )!


End file.
